


I’ll Be The First To Blow Your Mind

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Series: Beautiful Stranger [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: After hooking up at the club, Phil invites Dan over to his flat. Dan, of course, says yes.Sequel to Beautiful Stranger.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Beautiful Stranger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979248
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	I’ll Be The First To Blow Your Mind

The walk to Phil’s flat was fast, thankfully. They kept staring at each other and smiling like fools in a bit of an awkward mood, as if they hadn’t just come together about an hour after meeting. Phil finally grabbed his hand and gently pulled him towards one of the buildings. It had a nice french door and gold trimmings, Dan noticed. 

They got off the elevator on the fourth floor and finally got inside of what looked like a very very posh flat - or so Dan thought since as soon as the lights were on, Phil pulled him inside and closed the door only to pin him to it. 

Dan wasn’t expecting it so soon, but he wasn’t about to say no. 

Phil pulled back briefly, already panting. “Bed?” 

“Yes, but I would really really like a shower if that’s ok.” 

“Actually that’s a great idea, I could use a shower as well. Together or separate?”

“What do you mean?” Dan frowned.

“I have two bathrooms.”

“Oh. Um, separate?” Dan shrugged. He could really use some privacy for certain things...

“Fair enough, you can use the ensuite and I’ll go to the upstairs one. The shower is kind of complicated.” 

Phil left with with three giant towels and even a silk pyjama set; Dan felt like a fucking movie star. He showered thoroughly, put on the pyjamas and towelled his hair off, but before he went out, he tried on Phil’s perfume. He moaned as he smelled it, it was exquisite.

Phil laughed right outside the door. “What are you doing in there, did you start without me?”

Dan opened the door with a smirk. “Never! That would be so rude of me,” he said kissing Phil hungrily and burying his fingers in the wet strands of blak hair. Dan started to walk him back towards the bed and when the back of Phil’s legs finally hit the wood, Dan pushed him onto the mattress. “I’m going to ride you so hard you won’t be able to walk for days.” He said in the most seductive voice he could muster.

Phil smirked and sat up to get a better look. “You talk a lot for someone wearing my pyjamas.”

Dan raised his eyebrows at him. It was true, Phil was only wearing a pair of black boxers. “Fair enough,” Dan shrugged and started removing the silk pyjamas dramatically slowly, running his hands through his body, pinching at his nipples, sighing and finally moaning when he wrapped his hand around his hand cock through the pants. “Do you like what you see?

“I do but I would like to see it closer.”

Dan wasted no time walking towards him and kneeling on the mattress in front of his face, bracketing Phil’s legs with his own. He looked down into Phil’s eyes with a devilish grin and pulled the pants down just enough to let his cock spring free. 

Phil’s eyes lowered immediately towards the cock in front of him and bounced back to meet Dan’s stare. 

Dan merely wrapped his hand around the shaft and guided it towards Phil, running the head on Phil’s lips. “Suck.”

Smiling, Phil wrapped his lips around him and swirled his tongue around the head before starting to bob his head. Dan’s hand settled on his hair, pulling slightly, but mostly as a way to ground himself. 

When Phil hollowed his cheeks Dan moaned and pulled back, a string of spit still connecting his cock to Phils glossy lips. 

“Come here,” Dan said, helping Phil shuffle up to the middle of the bed and removing his pants. His knee landed on something and he smirked when he realized that it was the lube bottle. “Hmm, eager much?”

Phil laughed. “Yes, I have no intention of denying that. Now give me that so I can finger you.”

“I think I can handle it with lube alone.”

“I don’t think that would be good, I’m pretty big.”

“I know, I saw. I was trying to tiptoe around the fact that I fingered myself in your shower, but here we are Phil.” Dan shook his head amusedly and lubed his fingers before sticking them into his ass one by one, moving them slowly in and out and trying his best to put on a show for Phil. 

Phil’s reply died on his lips at the sight in front of him. He grabbed a condom and ripped the packet before rolling it down his cock and adding lube for good measure. “Ready?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Dan straddled him and shifted until he was comfortably situated on his hips. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his ragged breathing out, willing to relax his body. When he felt ready he put his hands on Phil’s chest and slowly sank down on his cock. He let a moan out as he sank lower and lower, feeling the maddening drag against his walls until he had completely bottomed out. 

“Are you ok?” Phil asked, caressing his thighs.

“Yeah,” he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “It’s intense.”

Phil nodded, tracing little circles on Dan’s thigh with his thumb. “Take your time.”

Dan did, for once he was with someone who actually gave a shit, so he took his time and when he was finally ready, he rose and let his thighs handle the rest. He used Phil’s chest for support as he rode him in earnest, a constant string of ‘ah - ah - ah’s falling from his lips. He was a sweating, panting mess with his curls stuck to his forehead, but Phil was moaning and looking at him as if he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. For a brief moment, Dan thought that he might be. 

Before he knew what was going on, Phil flipped them over and pinned Dan to the bed, hooking his legs up on his shoulders and thrusting into him in a slower but more intense pace, adding the occasional roll of the hips when he was buried deep inside Dan’s ass. 

Dan couldn’t string a coherent thought, he was screaming in pleasure, he knew he was but he couldn’t stop. He clawed Phil’s back without mercy, but that only Phil fuck him harder until he stilled pressing right against Dan’s prostate and came. 

Dan pulled at his own cock furiously and came within seconds shuddering and twitching. 

Phil landed beside him with a huff and pulled him into a hug and a lazy kiss. “Stay.”

“I’ve never stayed over at someone’s house after a hookup,” Dan confessed. 

“There’s a first time for everything. Besides, you look so good in my clothes, they’ll miss you if you leave.”

“Oh, they will miss me,” Dan smiled. 

Phil nodded and pressed small kisses all over his face. Dan laughed and hooked a leg over Phil’s which caused his hard cock to press against his leg.

Phil laughed. “Dan, again?”

“I’m gay. Like, in general, but specifically for you.”

“Shut up,” Phil laughed and pinned him to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Im-PROMPT-u phandom creator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang. Day 19: First + I’m Gay.  
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/632471069634199552/ill-be-the-first-to-blow-your-mind)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
